


JanTom-Forplay

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Grinding, Groping, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: A request by nautiscarader. Janna and tom have a little fun.





	JanTom-Forplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautiscarader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/gifts).



One advantage to having Earth and Mewni fused, it became a lot easier for her demon boyfriend to come over. The two were snuggling in her bed. Tom wrapped his arms around the odd girl. Janna turned her head back and kissed him. She felt his tongue push into her mouth as he kissed back. His claws travel up her torso, groping her chest.

A moan escaped her lips as his claws dug into her breasts. Her skirt hiked up exposing her behind as she grinded her ass onto the demon’s crotch. His dick grew hard with each movement. 

Janna was ready for more. “Do you mind if I make myself a little more comfortable.” 

A sly grin appeared on his face. “Not at all.” 

She broke from his embrace, sitting up. She slipped off her jacket and pulled her shirt up over her head before tossing it to the floor. Her skirt dropped to the floor, leaving her only in her underwear. She jumped back onto the bed, crawling toward her demonic lover. After a brief kiss, Tom pushed Janna onto her back. He went between her legs, pulling down her panties. Her lower lips revealed, already wet from the groping and grinding earlier. 

His tongue dug into her womanhood. His long demon tongue was practically made for this. Her body shook in pleasure. This was heaven, but something wasn’t right. “Good boy! I think you need a little attention yourself.” 

Janna was eyeing the bulge in Tom’s pants. Undressing her boyfriend, she pushed him onto his back. Soon he was as nude as she was, his long shaft free from it’s clothed prison. She peppered his cock with a series of kisses. Licking the head, she gently began sucking the head of Tom’s dick. 

The Demon prince let out a loud hiss. “Janna, that feels incredible.” 

The only answer she could muster was loud slurping noise, as she took in more and more of Tom in her mouth. While sucking him off one hand traveled to his abs, while her other fondled his balls. 

“Janna, if you keep this up I’m gonna blow.” 

His dick was greeted to the air, as Janna popped it out of her mouth. “Well then.” She jumped on top of Tom, grinded her opening on his member. “Let’s get to the main event.”


End file.
